Black Box HTF ToD
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is a little ventage system for two brats and they get to cause chaos with the Happy Tree Folk. Your hosts Mishi and Kenji will ask the dirty question and get the shocking answers here in the Black Box!
1. Black Box: Episode 1

Mishi: Hey guys sorry I've been away for so long my comp crashed taking along all my stuff so…it's been taking a while trying to find all the pictures again and getting back my music. Anyway I found my Microsoft 2010 CD and finally found the code so I'm in business again and to break the ice I welcome the twins my bro Kenji and myself.

(Audience claps)

Kenji: *walks in and they stop clapping* Oh ha ha T_T

Mishi: Anyway this is my first Truth or Dare and I'd love to take some of your suggestions but this first round had questions I came up with. Now let's welcome the Happy Tree gang!

HTF Characters walk in: *audience claps and fan girls squee for their favorite characters*

Kenji: Where the hell was the welcome wagon when I walked in. _

Splendid: Sorry man you gotta have the *slicks back hair and snaps finger at audience* charm.

*silence*

Kenji: cough-burn-coughcough, anyway let's get it started!

Mishi: WAIT! We have to split Flippy and Evil, it's the law of the land. ._.

Flippy: Wait what! That's impossible.

Mishi: Not in my story it isn't! T_T *shoves Flippy in a top- hat* GET! IN! THERE!

Kenji: That's what she said *snickers*

Mishi: *picks up the top-hat* Not like you made her say it…

Kenji: _ bitch.

Mishi: Love you too! *pulls Flippy out of the top-hat*

Flippy: See told ya!

Mishi: *pulls out Evil* Suck it Flippeh!

Evil: Why the hell do I have to participate?

Kenji&Mishi: Because I'm the one in control here! *glares at each other*

Mishi: Anyway! Let's get started *spins bottle and it lands on Lumpy*

Lumpy: HUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!

Kenji: Fight yourself to the death!

Mishi: Ooo good one. o.o

Lumpy: *splits into two people and they fight furiously*

Everyone: o.o

(Lumpy's get blood guts and junk all over the black room)

Mishi: Cool, I'm keeping it like this anyway next!

Kenji: *takes a severed Lumpy hand and spins the bottle and it lands on Giggles* GIGGLES! Come hither

Giggles: *hesitantly goes over*

(Lumpy is revived)

Lumpy: Huhuhuh! Ummmm….how many of the guys have you been with?

Giggles: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mishi: I'm shocked…that was a good question, now answer! *scoots Cuddles closer so he can hear her answer*

Giggles: 4 or 5….

Kenji: *ahem*

Giggles: 5 or 9…

Everybody: O_O *silence*

Mishi: WHORE!

Giggles: I just wanted to make sure I was with the right person!

Kenji: How many in the last week?

Giggles: One question only! Next person! *spins bottle and it lands on Lifty* Lifty make-out with your brother!

Lifty: Emm…

Shifty: Uhhh…..

Mishi: Yaoi fangirl whore….I like you're thinking =D DO IT!

Lifty: *grabs Shifty's face and makes-out with him it's awkward at first but they begin to get into it*

Shifty: *moans*

Flippy: MY EYES!

Flaky: *passes out*

Giggles and Petunia: *takes pictures giggling*

Mishi: *hides boner*

Kenji: *looks at her* What?

Evil: *rips Shifty's head off* I can't stand anymore!

Flaky: I s-second that! *puts hand over mouth since she's about to vomit*

Lifty: Nooo!

Mishi: Relax I'll bring him back soon now spin the bottle.

Lifty: *nods and spins bottle it lands on Flaky* Who do you like more Evil or Flippy?

Flaky: *mouth hangs open* o.e;; Umm t-t-they're the same person s-s-o I can't a-answer that.

Mishi: They aren't the same person now! I'm going to them both in the head in three seconds, save your lover!

Flaky: Dx NO!

(everybody on the edge of their seats)

Mishi: one…

Flaky: *looks from one to the other*

Mishi: Two.

Flaky: GAH! *scratches head furiously*

Mishi: THREE! ~BANG~

Flaky: *closes her eyes and dives forward*

(random smoke fills the area and it clears)

Everybody: OH MAI GAWD! O_O

(Flaky's kissing Mishi and both guns are pushed upward by Flaky's hands)

Evil&Flippy: *q*…. *drools*

Flaky: *passes out* _

Kenji: That. Was. Hot.

Mishi: HENTAI DAMU DESU! *hits him with the HaMMaH of Pain*

Kenji: *pulls out camera with a snapshot of it* worth it…. *has head trama*

Mishi: T-that's all I can handle for now…..umm post some fun truths and dares for us to do. Thanks for reading. Peace, Love, and Peanut Butter!

That was it what do you think? I just wanted something to channel Mishi and Kenji into since they always bug me to be in a story, so now they have their own little party thingie-mah-jig. Also they is still going to be a sequel to my other story I'm just still salvaging things from my broken computer. In the mean time I'll make another one since it's still proving non-responsive T_T.


	2. Black Box: Episode 2

Mishi: Ok guys big thank you to foxxytehfox and Cottontop for their interest in this fanfiction and their suggestions. So thank them everyone!

Everyone: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu =^^=

Kenji: *jerks microphone from Mishi* Let's get started shall we. Welcoming the Happy Tree Gang!

HTG: *walks out waving*

Everyone: *cheers and claps*

Mishi: *get her own microphone* Alrighty let's dive straight into this, but these next dares and truths come from *reads card* foxxytehfox.

Kenji: Don't we have to split Evil and Flippy?

Mishi: *sighs and walks over to Flippy before reaching in his bellybutton and yanking Evil out* Congradu-fucking-lations it's a girl *shoves a pacifier in Evils mouth and shoves him into Flippy's arms.

Flippy: o.x;;;

Evil: LET ME AT HER! *dives at Mishi with bowie knife in hand*

Mishi: Don't attack the master of your fate. T_T You have some pretty bad dares here….they could get better or worse.

Evil: Fuck if I care *rips Mishi's head off her body*

*head grows a new body and body grows a new head*

Mishi&Mishi: We are industructable! Now let's begin. *both spins a bottle*

Kenji: *grabs Evil by the colloar and shakes him* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MAN! DX They're sooo annoying!

M&M: *ignores Kenji and the bottle lands on Flippy*

Flippy: Emmm truth?

M&M: Who's your favorite fangirl?...(if you have one)

Kenji: STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME MY EARS THEY BLEED! X_X

Flippy: *ignores Kenji* Ummm I try to stay away from my fangirls but whoever is the one that keeps sending me cakes. It's her I like her the most.

Kenji: Oh my gawd Betty Crocker is a Flippy fangirl. Let it be written!

M&M: Lucky, I want a BC fangirl…

Flippy: *shrugs and spins the bottle it lands on Cuddles*

M&M: *hands Flippy the card*

Flippy: *clearly reading from the card* Spend an hour with your biggest fangirl Foxy.

Giggles: WHAT! Her again, is she going to be in every truth or dare episode.

Foxy: You betcha bitch *grabs Cuddles and runs to the closet*

Cuddles: Uhhhh….. O_o *on the wind of them running by the bottle spins and lands on a crying Giggles*

Kenji: I'll read this since Cuddles is currently *moans and banging comes from the closet*…incapacitated.

Giggles: Dare, whatever I can take it.

Kenji: Go jump in a hole *Evil comes and whispers in his ear* I like it, follow him, wench!

Evil: *pushes Giggles in a hole filled with water, snakes, piranhas, and electric eels, and sharks with laser eyes*

Giggles: *high pitched girly scream of terror*

M&M: *look in the hole* You forgot to spin the bottle…oh well I'll spin it for her.

*bottle lands on Flaky*

Flaky: U-um…truth.

Kenji: Ooh sorry but this card says you have to say dare.

Flaky: That's not fair! D;

M&M: Life's not fair, now come on it isn't that bad we promise.

Flaky: *sniffle* F-fine. D-d-d-dare.

Kenji: *hands her a DVD* Go watch 2012, it has awesome graphics with a sucky plot.

M&M: Suckier than The Human Centipede? :3

Kenji: Nothing sucks _**that**_hard

K&M&M: *big fake laughs*

Mishi: I'm getting tired of this clone *eats her in one bite* Ok now next! *chews*

Flaky: *spins the bottle before she leaves and it lands on Handy*

Mishi: *hands Flaky the card* Handy how did you lose your hands?

Handy: HRM! I thought I got a choice of truth or dare!

Kenji: Well now we're going by the cards, Flaky didn't get a choice so neither do you now spill!

Everyone: *sits around him in a circle with their eager faces on*

Handy: *sighs* Well it all began a few years before I moved to Happy Tree Town there was this girl and—

~One Hour Later~

Everyone: O_O!

Handy: And from that day forward I never let S&M women into my life ._.

Mishi: …..I have a completely newly found respect for you. You poor poor thing.

Kenji: But how could you let her—

Handy: I thought I was in love.

Kenji: Even when she—

Handy: I was young.

Kenji: Mental images…can't be replaced.

Mishi: Oooh look the hour for Cuddles and Foxy is over let's go check on them.

*the door opens as Foxy and Cuddles walk out bone tired*

Mishi: Cuddles everyone wants to know, how was Foxy.

Cuddles: *breathing hard* I don't know I can barely remember a thing.

Kenji: Oh my gawd she banged the memory out of him! Demon! *hides*

Giggles: *from the hole* NNOOOOOOoooooooo!

Mishi: If you guys want to see what happened go to www.**.org.

Kenji: Onto the next request card this is from Cottontop and the first one is for Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: Oooh yeah~ What does DB have to do. *strikes a Disco pose*

Mishi: Something I do every day, *whispers it to DB*

DB: *moon walks over to Petunia and makes guns at her* Nice rack, baby.

Petunia: PERVERT! *smacks the effing ess out of him*

DB: *brain trauma, dies*

Kenji: NO! Who's going to help me win the regional dance competition now?

Mishi: I thought we were entering together? D;

Kenji: Ah…problem solved. Anyway onto the next one it's for Evil.

Evil: *covered in blood* Eh?

Mishi: Who the hell did you kill?

Evil: No one important put your panties back on.

Mishi: NO I WON'T! *stubborn and stupid*

Evil:…..fair enough.

Kenji: Enough taking advantage of my sisters stupidity and do this next dare. *whispers it into Evil's ear*

Evil: *smirks and looks at Flippy*

Flippy: Ummm…..*backs away*

Evil: I'm gay and I want you to be the mother of my unborn child. *cups his face*

Flippy: O_O EH!

Everybody: O_O EH!

Mishi: *puts up camera* Oh baby~

Flippy: I-I love Flaky.

Evil: Tough shit. *kicks Flippy towards the closet* Get in the closet and bend over. T_T

Mishi: *sneaks in the closet* Kenji take care of the next ones.

Kenji: *grabs her arm and yanks her back* Read it.

Mishi: Killjoy. *reads* Oh for gods sake Dx. Handy carry Lumpy for 10 miles then walk back here.

Handy: What the fuck!

Lumpy: Huhuhuhuhuh! *gets on Handy's back* Gitty up!

Handy: HRM! T_T *starts walking*

Kenji: Ok while they take care of that, Mime come here for a moment.

Mime: *waves and leans against an invisible counter*

Mishi: *tries to lean on the same area but falls face first on the ground* GAH!

Kenji: Dumbass, anyway. Mime if you don't utter a single word Cottontop is going to kill your family.

Mime: *shrugs then writes on a piece of paper then hands it to Mishi*

Mishi: 'I don't care kill them, they suck. My family is the reason why my voice left me.' Wow dude tell me that story one day.

Mime: *nods*

Mishi: Ok now I need Cub from Pop ok? *reaches for him*

Pop: *hugs Cub tightly* What are you going to do with him?

Mishi: *takes Cub and cuddles him* Awww, I know you're tired of your father killing you all the time so you can kill him

Cub: *giggles and laughs*

Pop: T-that's cruel I don't mean it.

Kenji: UNFIT PARENT! SEEK YOUR REVENGE CUB! *puts a rocket launcher in Cub's hands*

Pop: C-Cub put that down it's dangerous!

Cub: *presses the trigger and explodifies Pop* *giggles*

Pop: AHH!

Kenji: You know Mishi you look good with a baby.

Mishi: Pssh I look good regardless. Stop trying to freak me out.

Kenji: Conceited bitch.

Mishi: Heh, *reads card* Ooh the next one is for Flippy *runs to the closet and goes inside*

*Flippy and Evil get thrown out half-dressed and covered in sweat*

Mishi: Next time I should most definitely attend, anyway Flippy kiss *gags* Justin Bieber *gags* on the *retches* lips.

Flippy: NO! Eww, I'd rather go back to the closet with Evil.

Evil: Heh you'd want to either way.

Kenji: Bring in the cage.

Butler: *pulls in a cage*

Mishi: F-Flippy just do it and I promise we can each take turns killing him.

Flippy: UGH! *opens cage and grabs the little jackass to give him a quick smooch* EWW HE TASTES LIKE A GENDER CONFUSED WANNABE PLAYER THAT TRIES WAY TOO HARD.

Kenji: *hangs the cage on the surface of boiling lava*

Mishi: *puts jumper cables on the cage connected to a steady pulse*

Evil: *tosses a rabid wolverine in the cage*

Flippy: *tosses rabid Justin Beiber fangirls in the cage*

Cub: *shoots the cage with the rocket launcher*

Mishi: Moving on, while everybody adds something.

Kenji: Evil, you have to sing 3 a.m by Eminem

Evil: *starts rapping*

Mishi: Pshh you have a terrible flow just saying :3

Kenji: C'mon we have a time limit here! Resurrect Pop.

Mishi: *reaches into my top hat and pulls out Pop*

Pop: Ah! No more!

Kenji: Why are you such a bad father to Cub?

Pop: These questions are cruel! I love Cub I don't intend to be a bad father to him, I-I just have a short attention span! *cries uncontrollably*

Flaky: *runs back into the room* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! CALL THE PRESIDENT THE WORLD'S GOING TO HAVE A GIANT MELTDOWN!

Flippy: Calm down Flaky it's just a movie.

Flaky: You say that now but watch a year from now we're all going to die and not be brought back! D;

Mishi: Heh, she should watch 13 Ghosts next time. She'll piss the bed for a week.

Kenji: No, even better. She should watch the entire Saw series.

Mishi: Orr! A movie based off a true story.

Kenji&Mishi: Paranormal Activity 1 and 2. *evil laughs*

Flaky: Why do I feel like those two are plotting against me.

Mishi: *huggles Flaky* We aren't plotting against you, love. Anyway. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Everybody: *covers ears*

Splendid: *crashes through ceiling* Never fear Speldid's—

Kenji: Yeah yeah shut up and answer this question. Why do you suck ass as a Superman wannabe and super hero in general.

Splendid: I-I'm not a bad superhero.

Random Friend 1: You killed me on a 'rescue'

RF2: Me too!

RF3: You trampled my flower garden

RF4: You ran by my sister so fast you took her virginity.

Everyone: O_O

Mishi: H-How does that work…?

Toothy: You what! You. You're cheating on me? TT-TT

Splendid: N-No! I never meant to do any of those things I just have a short attention span.

Kenji: Too late we heard that excuse already and moreover, why don't you tell us more about to two.

Splendid: *blushes* Well I have baby in the toaster. BYE! *flies off with Toothy.

Mishi: Emmm…ok one more then we'll go. Flippy who turned you on more Evil or the cooking slab of flesh being torn apart by girls and animals and etc.

Flippy: Ugh…Evil….

Evil: Damn straight.

Mishi: Seriously, I need to be around next time you guys….get together. *smirks*

Evil: You get to join if you convince Flaky to join.

Mishi: Done deal but be warned I don't kiss nice. :3

Kenji: Eww. Ok I'm going to close it out bye guys review for more requests. Every two reviews there's going to be another chapter and no sooner. Bye come back and visit us at the Black Boxx


End file.
